


i have a hunger burning in my heart (only i can ease)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Brian May, Female Freddie Mercury, Female John Deacon, Female Roger Taylor (Queen), Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Bridgette tries out a new toy on herself
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	i have a hunger burning in my heart (only i can ease)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dumb idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it because I saw a post talking about this toy. So here we are, please enjoy!

Bridgette pulls the toy out of her nightstand. She got it last week on a whim because she heard one of her other friends mentioning getting one because her boyfriend never went down on her. Her girls do, but Jacky prefers fingering if she can’t use the strap and Rose loves using toys and Freddie would much rather use her fingers too if she is asked. Bridgette doesn’t mind, she knows that it might be a little odd for her to get into oral that she soaks the ground below her – but everyone has that one kink.

She flips it over checking the weight and sliding the button up. The light goes green, at least it charged in the hour she got to herself after buying it. Bridgette squeezes the tube coming off it. It is hardened silicon, it has some give, and then she flips it over to where the controls for the “tongue” is. Bridgette lets it pulse against her finger, and she rubs her thighs together in anticipation.

The house is hers for the night with Freddie staying with a friend and Rose and Jacky have their own night out.

Slowly she strips, allowing her calluses to catch on the sensitive parts of her body, spending a few minutes just fondling her breasts between her hands before leaves them to go to a much more interesting area.

She drops back onto the bed, a towel beneath her to help with the mess she is sure to make if the toy works as advertised. Bridgette grabs the toy and rests it on her stomach as she goes back to her breasts. She pinches a nipple and rolls it between her fingers until it perks upright. Bridgette lifts her other hand to her mouth and wets her fingers before mirroring the attention on the second nipple.

It almost feels like a mouth and her breathing starts to deepen. She grabs the lube from the drawer before she forgets and sets it next to her hip. If she wants to insert the toy at all she’ll probably need it, but she had gotten this toy specifically for all the external stimulation – at least to start with.

Bridgette grabs the toy and spreads her legs further, propping one against Freddie’s piles of pillows just to create a better angle. For a few minutes, she teases her own clit, squeezing and massaging until her eyes want to roll into the back of her head and she feels herself growing wetter.

Properly in the mood now it takes a few moments – her clumsiness exasperated by her arousal – for her to get the suction right over her clit. The first time she turns it on, it isn’t quite centered, but the strength of the lowest level of suction knocks her breathless. She turns it off to readjust it, and this time she manages to get it perfectly centered.

She only knows because she lets out a near scream at the sensation. Bridgette tosses her head against the pillow and continues to keep the toy pressed tightly against the spot. Her handshakes as she keeps it there. Her orgasm washes over her, much to her own surprise.

Bridgette drops the toy and tosses one hand over her eyes to catch her breath. Her body shakes with the intensity of the afterglow.

“Fuck.”

It is only because she’s so used to mind-numbing orgasms – as a testament to her partners' skills – that her recovery only takes a few moments. Bridgette glances at the clock and sees that she still has enough time and she wants to try the tongue action. The clerk told her that it was like a vibrator. Bridgette usually likes the eggs more than a dildo; she grabs the toy and flips it around.

On second thought, she reaches next to her and grabs the lube, squeezes a generous amount on her fingers and smears it on her entrance, slipping her fingers inside and stroking her walls. She builds up her arousal again, slipping them in a little further and teasing her own G-spot. She presses against it hard before pulling it out and then rubbing her thumb over her clit. Bridgette keeps her thumb there and shallowly shoves her fingers in.

When she is dripping again, she remembers that she has a toy to use. Bridgette raises on hand to fondle her breasts again and grabs the new tow, which she now realizes is still running. Bridgette raises it back to her clit and lets it suck as she struggles to flick the button on for the tongue. Once the vibrations are a little more intense, she pulls it off her clit.

Her stomach burns with the need to come, and she gently scrapes her nail over her nipple. Bridgette nearly drops it, but she manages to flip it around and slip it into her folds. It pulses and feels less like a vibration than she thought, it nearly mimics a tongue swiping through. She presses it tighter to her core, and it slips in further.

Bridgette lets her legs fall further open and she gasps as her finger slips and increases the intensity. She flicks her foot own and curls her toes trying to get away from the pleasure, but at the same time, she wants to push the tongue further into her. Her hand goes to her hair and she tangles her hands into her curls. She pulls gently and lets her head fall to the side.

Moans tumble from her throat, surprising her. She isn’t as vocal when she’s by herself, but this is driving her wild. Bridgette closes her eyes and imagines that it’s Rose between her legs, licking and prodding and making her go insane. It isn’t hard to imagine Rose’s blunt nails digging into the spot where her leg becomes her ass her other hand would skim her knee keeping her legs spread as far as possible.

The intensity has faded to the back burner and she kicks it up one more time. Her breath catches in her throat and starts pushing her hips down on it. With how her legs feel like jelly, Bridgette can’t get more force to really grind down, but she keeps chasing after the edge.

This time she feels it building and she tosses her head to the other side, only to open her eyes and see Freddie leaning against the wall with a wide smile and lust-blown eyes. Bridgette gasps and her eyes roll up as she _squirts_ – she never does that. She rolls her hips a few more time to finish things out but ends up dropping the toy onto the bed and vaguely trying to soothe the sensations of the vibrations away.

Everything still feels very fuzzy and almost like she’s fallen into her sub headspace, and another touch might make her cry, but she still feels horny. Especially with Freddie watching her.

“My, my, Brimi, you seem like you had fun.”

Bridgette whines weakly and raises her clean hand from her hair and flicks a finger to beckon Freddie forward. The singer sways her hips and she wets her lips. If she could get her body to move after the two powerful orgasms she just had – she would be dropping to her knees to get under Freddie’s skirt.

Freddie picks up the toy, turning both ends off before setting it on the table. Then she picks it back up and examines the baby blue machine.

“Oh, this is new,” Freddie hums, “did you like it?”

She nods, unsure of where her voice is.

“Looks like you did, you’re such a mess, and don’t think I didn’t notice,” Freddie craws up her body.

They meet in a quick kiss.

“Thought you were out tonight?” Bridgette whispers.

Her head drops to the side and Freddie starts kissing down it, before suckling on a spot that is too high for Bridgette to comfortably cover. Not that she tries anymore – their fans think they’re all chasing after the roadies and Bridgette doesn’t have the energy because they like marking her so much.

“Mm, she got sick from something she ate,” Freddie purrs.

Brigette hooks her arm around Freddie’s back. Freddie kisses up her throat again before they meet in a kiss again, this one has more energy behind it. Her body is still too loose to be any fun for another round. She feels Freddie’s hands rub down her chest, spending several moments just squeezing and manipulating them. She hums in pleasure, dropping her hand to grip Freddie’s as well, not putting any pressure there but just the contact.

“I’m going to go get something to clean you up, dear one.”

She stretches out her legs, curling and uncurling her toes. Freddie gives random kisses down her belly before stopping just above Bridgette’s sensitive core.

“You did get yourself so worked up, might have to borrow that toy sometime if it’s made you so wet and pliant. Good girl.”

Bridgette perks up at the praise and opens her eyes. Freddie grins up and her, giving one last squeeze to her chest before bounding off towards the bathroom. Now alone she feels like she’s adrift, her thighs spasm and she wonders how tightly she had been coiled at the point of her release. This feels like she’s just done a marathon with Jacky working her fingers inside of her and wringing out her sixth orgasm of the night.

She hums. They should really do that again soon.

Freddie returns waving the rag in the air. Bridgette closes her eyes again and lets out a long breath.

“Well, this changes my plans,” Freddie says mildly.

Before she starts cleaning Bridgette, she squeezes her knee to announce her presence. The rag is warm, and the sensation is light but efficient. There is a quiet plop as Freddie flings the rag to the floor and the bed creaks seconds before Bridgette feels Freddie drop a good portion of her weight.

“Ow,” she says.

“Oh that didn’t hurt, you’re so boneless right now.”

“Still have nerves.”

Freddie clicks her tongue before nuzzling her side.

“Can I just touch you?”

“Yeah.”

Freddie’s hand settles on top of her breast, not unlike what Bridgette was doing earlier. The contact is warm, and it gives her something to focus on – an anchor.

She rolls over after a few minutes and ends up pressing chest to chest with Freddie. As she settles back down, she hears Rose’s screech of greeting followed by Jacky’s lower timbre.

“In here!” Freddie calls.

Bridgette whines at the loudness.

It takes only a few seconds before she hears footsteps come up behind her. Someone whistles.

“What’d you two get up to?”

“I didn’t do a thing, Brimi got herself into this state. She bought herself a nice present from the looks of things.”

Someone settles behind her, and she whines at the scratches of sequins on her back. Rose then. The feeling disappears, only for Bridgette to hear the rustling of fabric and then Rose replacing herself – apparently shirtless this time.

“Oh, that so?” Rose’s hand cards through her hair.

“Should’ve seen the sight,” Freddie says, “I only saw a few minutes of it myself, but it was something.”

The end of the bed dips. Jacky settles alongside Freddie if she had to guess and reaches out to touch her face.

“Well, we’ll just need our girl to put on a repeat performance, feel like doing that some time, Dove?”

“Mm.”

Jacky laughs.

“Sleep now. Sex later.”

Rose kisses the back of her neck, “as you wish, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and feelings below or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
